1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guard to protect the strings of articles such as musical instruments. More particularly, it relates to a guard of the pad type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musical instruments such as guitars and bases have strings that generally experience wear and tear over time. Strings of musical instruments lose their sheen, stretch and deteriorate through an ordinary aging process. A premature aging effect takes place when the strings' surface contacts the surface of that of wooden floors, concrete surfaces and the like. Another cause of premature aging of the strings of musical instruments is pick insertion. Pick insertion is the act of musicians wedging picks between the strings of musical instruments for easy accessibility. This act compounds the natural stretching tendency of strings and decreases the resonance acceptability. Eventually strings break. Dirt and moisture are two more reasons for premature aging of strings of musical instruments. Dirt and moisture cause loss of sheen and rust build up on the strings of musical instruments. All these factors may cause serious damage to the strings of musical instruments and may warrant costly string replacement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide,
1. A method of periodic buffing and cleaning of strings of musical instruments such as guitars, bases and the like, PA1 2. A protective pad for the strings of stringed instruments such as guitars, bases and the like, PA1 3. A protective article that is inexpensive, easy to install, detachable, and universal in fit, PA1 4. It is a further object of this invention to provide a proper storage compartment for picks that are accessories used to play musical instruments such as guitars, bases and the like.
These and other objects that will be apparent hereinafter provided by a protective pad having An underside that enables the clamping on to, over and around the strings of musical instruments. Clean and buff the strings by dragging the pad the entire length of the strings. Detach the pad by releasing its edges from the two outer most strings. The topside of a pad has impressions of picks for convenient multiple pick storage.